Unattainable
by Eximaus Xiana
Summary: This is a little one shot about a 15 year old Rin confessing her love for Sesshomaru…


Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.

This is a little one shot about a 15 year old Rin confessing her love for Sesshomaru…

Song: Cold by Crossfade. The lines that are bold in this song is what really made me choose this song.

Unattainable

**Looking back at me I see  
That I never really got it right  
I never stopped to think of you  
**I'm always wrapped up in  
Things I cannot win  
**You are the antidote that gets me by  
Something strong  
Like a drug that gets me high**

Sesshomaru and Rin sat near the campfire awaiting the return of Jaken with firewood. Rin sat with her knees to her chest watching the fire lick the wood turning it a cherry red. Rin sighed softly in hopes that Sesshomaru wouldn't hear it. But she had been with him long enough to know that he could always hear her, smell her, and sense her. She had gotten…curvy over the years and he was having a little trouble controlling him self.

Sesshomaru looked over to her. "What is the matter Rin?"

"Nothing, Sesshomaru-sama." Rin said not taking her eyes off the fire.

"Rin," Sesshomaru said in a firm tone. Rin sighed knowing she had been defeated.

**What I really meant to say  
Is I'm sorry for the way I am  
I never meant to be so cold **

**What I really meant to say  
Is I'm sorry for the way I am  
I never meant to be so cold**

"Rin was just remembering a memory, that's all." Rin said shivering slightly. A Light breeze had begun to pick up. Sesshomaru gave a muffled growl and he stood up, removing his kimono top. He didn't usually wear anything underneath so he was bare-chested. He walked over to Rin and draped the shirt over her shoulders. She looked up and sesshomaru, her eyes grew wide and she quickly darted her eyes back to the fire.

Sesshomaru sat down beside her.

To you I'm sorry about all the lies  
Maybe in a different light  
**You could see me stand on my own again  
Cause now i can see  
You were the antidote that got me by  
Something strong like a drug that got me high**

"What kind of memory?" Sesshomaru asked in complete monotone.

"It was one of when Rin was a child. Rin put her hands on her chest, like this." Rin said demonstrating by putting her hands over her heart. "Then Rin made a wish."

Sesshomaru was silently interested. "What was the wish?"

Rin took a deep breath. "Rin wished she could stay with Sesshomaru forever."

**What I really meant to say  
Is I'm sorry for the way I am  
I never meant to be so cold**

**What I really meant to say  
Is I'm sorry for the way I am  
I never meant to be so cold**

SESSHOMARU P.O.V.

'What?'

"No Rin is not so sure that it was the right thing to wish for." Rin said, her head dropping.

'Is she saying she doesn't want to be with me?' I asked my self.

"Why is that, Rin?" I asked, inwardly feeling guilty that I had messed up all her hopes and aspirations. I would rather die.

"It is because Rin has fallen in love with Sesshomaru-sama."

Whoa. I knew this would happen

**I never meant to be so cold**

"But Rin knows that Rin and Sesshomaru-sama could never be. Rin would just get in the way. Rin would just be a nuisance."

Nuisance? Yes, a wonderful nuisance. Rin, you gave me so much, you taught me to love. But you are right, we could never be. I refuse to put you through any more danger. If only I could tell you. But I refuse to hurt you.

"Which is why Rin has decided to go live in Keade's village."

No…..NO! Sesshomaru, say something! You can't let her leave.

**I never really wanted you to see  
The screwed up side of me that I keep  
Locked inside of me so deep  
It always seems to get to me  
I never really wanted you to go  
So many things you should have known  
I guess for me theres just no hope  
I never meant to be so cold **

Yes, but it is for the best that she be amongst her own kind.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" I asked.

"No," Rin said. "But it's the logical thing to do. You can't protect Rin forever."

Yes, yes I can. Please, Rin, don't leave. You're the only good thing in my life dammit!

I suppressed my inner arguments and lay back looking at the stars. I put my hands behind my head and sighed silently.

"I will take you in the morning." I said.

NORMAL P.O.V.

Rin nose began to tickle and her face grew scrunched and she began to cry. She looked over at him as the tears flowed.

Sesshomaru could sense and smell that she was crying….And it was killing him to just lay there and do nothing. Rin laid down and wrapped her arms around his torso, laying her head on his chest.

**What I really meant to say  
Is I'm sorry for the way I am  
I never meant to be so cold**

Sesshomaru's eyes immediately widened when he felt the warm on his chest, but then went soft. He removed his right hand from behind his head, placing it around Rin, his hand resting on his softly chiseled stomach (meaning he's not a totally ripped). He protectively tightened his grip by instinct. Rin flipped his hand over and traced the demon markings on his wrist.

"You'll come and visit Rin, right?" Rin asked.

"Yes, Rin." Sesshomaru said. _'Every single day.'_

**What I really meant to say  
Is I'm sorry for the way I am  
I never meant to be so cold**

The beating of sesshomaru's heart and the rise and fall of his chest was lulling her to sleep. She was asleep.

Sesshomaru stayed up, however, wishing the night would never end.


End file.
